What Happened?
by Swisssmarie
Summary: Bart wants Jessica back, and Bart needs Jessica back. But there's a problem on the way. She's got a boyfriend that is perfect. And Bart's... Bart. All her wants is her. But he's got to get rid of the boy she calls "boyfriend". But how?


_**What Happened?**_

"What Happened" is a story about Bart and his mostly only true love, Jessica. It's been a while since they have talked or even seen each other, because they're out of college. Bart had lost Jessica once in his life, but wanted her back after a while. But he never had the chance to tell her his true feelings until this story. This story is about how Bart lost something he wanted back, but he has to go through obstacles to get her back.

_**

* * *

**__**The Feelings**_

Bart is out of college and lives alone. Lisa is engaged and Maggie is dating.

After high school he never really dated, I guess he kind of lost his charm. Even if he is more charming looking than ever. He's taller, and his spiky hair is longer (not to long because that would look weird). He's wearing his red shirt, and blue jeans, that have holes in them.

No matter how long I wait for my mind to clear, it will be too late for me to realize the mistake I made when I was ten. Sure I got into too much trouble, but I could have worked that out. Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time and tell her how I really felt. Because when I was with her I was happy, until that day, but who cares anymore? She probably doesn't remember me anyway, so what am I talking about? I loved her, and I hope she loved me, but she's gone now. But why can't I get her out of my mind? Why haven't I forgotten? What happened to her? She was my friend, at one point she was my girlfriend, she was my enemy, and she was the only girl I liked, she was Jessica Lovejoy.

Jessica Lovejoy was a goddess in my eyes. When I saw her, my heart almost stopped. Her black hair was like velvet. Her voice was warm, it was never airy, always full. But why am I thinking this way? I haven't thought this way about anyone. I guess it's because I'm older now. And now that I'm older I have more courage than I have ever had before. And now that I have more courage I can get Jessica back.

I wonder where she went. I haven't really seen her or I haven't really noticed her since I was a Junior in High School. Since fourth grade she's had other boyfriends, and do you think I was jealous? No! I wasn't... okay maybe I was a little bit, but not enough to tell her, but I wish I did. Like I said I wonder what happened to her. We talked one time before... maybe I should tell you what happened.

* * *

I was a Junior in High School, and it was lunch time. I was saying bye to one of my friends when I bumped into Jessica.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be, it was my fault, I wasn't looking." There was that warm voiced that I loved.

I picked up my stuff, and helped her up. I looked into her deep, glowing green eyes. I never really noticed them until now. Well, all I can say is that they were more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

"So, what's up Jessica?"

"Nothing."

"I haven't seen you in a while." I started. "What have you been up too?"

"Oh, nothing, just school. And religion."

"Hey, Jess. You ready to go?" Grant McKenzie asked. Jessica looked at me with her lip bit.

"And I've been dating him."

"Oh..."

"You're in my math class right?" Grant asked.

"No... I'm in your English class." I replied.

"That's right." He slapped my arm and kissed Jessica. I can't tell you how much jealousy I was holding. I hated this guy, and he wasn't obviously the brightest kid in school. How could she like this dude?

I whispered in Jessica's ear, "Yeah, he's a real keeper." I patted her arm and walked away. I was hoping she couldn't tell the sadness in my eyes. I threw my food away, and hopefully she saw me. I wanted to starve to death, I couldn't stand to live with him around.

I went inside the school, and just walked down the hall. I thought long and hard about stuff I wish I could have done when I was a kid, and how I wished I could change it, or actually do it.

"Bart, wait!" Jessica yelled from down the hall. I turned around and saw her running towards me. Her flats smacked the ground as she walked.

"What?" I asked in a soft, deep voice.

"I want you to know, that I broke up with him." she said.

I looked up. This might be one of the best days I have ever had, except when I became famous for a while. "What?"

"I broke up with him. I realized that he wasn't the best guy to be with. Instead there's someone else that I have left behind for a while."

My heart stopped. She was talking about me. She had to have been talking about me. There was no one else around. Here it comes.

"I have to tell him how I really feel."

"Yes!" I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay well... Zack!" She pushed me out of the way and headed towards Zack Underwood who was reading down the hall.

"Zack?" I said surprised. I spun around with her and followed her. "Zack Underwood. You like Zack Underwood?"

"Of course, who did you think I was talking about?" she asked with a confused face. I guess she hadn't realized who she really likes.

My heart sank. My heart broke. My heart stopped. I new for sure that I was going to die, because there was no reason for me to live now. Especially after this Zack came into the picture. Why not me?

I will get her back no matter what. I will have her in my arms again. I will have her hand with me.

* * *

Ever since then I have been planning on making my way up to her. But sadly it has never been the right time for me to say something. She's still with Zack, and they really like each other. But I know there's someone else she likes more, but she hasn't realized it yet. I know I have. And besides shouldn't she miss me? I broke up with her in the fourth grade. So, why am I missing her so much? Maybe because I have realized already that making terrible pranks was more important than leaving her. I just wish I could make that change.

I will get her back even if it takes another ten years. She will be mine, and she will some day be Mrs. Jessica Simpson, even if I have to force her.

* * *

Reviews please! I hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
